


Beautiful

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: A completely different take on what happened the morning after the family dinner (18th Nov 19)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 46





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Completely based on the image of Ben sleeping on the sofa (19th Nov 19)  
> Started off being a one-shot but has turned into something more..

Callum thought Ben was beautiful. 

He had had a very early morning visit from Kathy asking for him to check in on Ben before he went to work. Luckly Jay had agreeded he could come in later as he had covered the shop lunch time the day before.  
She had told him Ben had been drinking pretty excessively the night before after there disagreement and that he and her had had an argurment which had led her to slap him, she was now slightly worried about him. 

Callum just knew Ben probably deserved it however he didn't like the feeling he felt knowing somebody had hurt his lover. He was worried about the younger man and although they had yet to make up he felt the need to pay him a visit.  
When he got to the Beales he let himself in with the key kathy had given him. He walked through the kitchen and spotted Ben on the sofa.

He stopped just in front of it and stared down at his lover. He was beautiful all laid out, sleeping like an angel not a care in the world. His Head was resting on the arm of the sofa and he was lying almost flat, one of his arms was resting over the top of his head and the other slung ontop of his stomach.  
He was still in the clothes from the day before and you could defiantly smell the booze on him, but he looked beautiful none the less. Callum quietly walked towards the sofa and sat down on the coffee table behind him pulling it closer to the sofa. He then slowly pushed the hem of Ben's shirt up and pressed the palm of his hand against Ben's warm belly. 

He leant down so that he could gently brush Ben's hair away from his gorgeous face and cup his cheek, with his large hand. Callum loved Ben's long eyelashes that laid on his skin, his stubble that was unusually soft and his fluffy hair.  
He traced his index finger over Ben's bottom lip as he watch this beautiful man asleep in front of him. All of his walls down and laid bare. He was so precious, and although he was cross at Ben he couldnt help but feel rage when he saw the light pink tinge that had settled on Ben's right hand cheek. 

He watched Ben's eyes flutter behind his eyelids, as he stroked Ben's belly softly in time with his breathing.  
He really wanted to pull Ben into his arms, let his head rest on his shoulder hold his sleepy body close to him, but he knew he wouldn't not be able to move Ben without him waking up and he wasn't quite ready for that yet. He kept his hand on his belly and moved the hand that was cupping Ben's cheek down to Ben's hand that was resting ontop of his clothes.

Bens hands where perfect.  
Although alot smaller than he own , they fitted perfectly in his, Ben's hand's where often rough from where he used them all the time, fiddling with cars and tools, But Callum could always find the very small soft patch of his palm right in the middle and loved to stroke the skin with his own fingers.  
He looked at the silver ring that adored his ring finger, although the ring was to symbolise Ben's past love sometimes Callum couldnt help but feel jealous knowing that no ring he ever brought Ben would ever replace this one on that finger.

He touched the top of it and felt the cold metal beneath his finger. He had to admit though, Ben would not be Ben without this staple piece and it suited him. 

Callum moved his hand back to Ben's cheek when he felt his breathing fasten underneath him.  
He waited patiently untill Ben's eyes fluttered open and looked directly into his.

'Shhh... Shhh' Callum whispered as Ben tried to pull himself up, Callum presssed him back down.  
'Dont get up' He whispered looking into Ben's eyes and now seeing the redness and puffiness that now adoned those stunning blue eyes he had learned to love and trust.  
He realised that Ben had probably cried himself to sleep, whether that was because of what his mum did or what he had. He thought maybe he shouldn't have walked out on Ben in the kitchen, he probably should have let Ben explain what he had meant instead of storming out. 

In his head he was still so cross at Ben and his stupid reasoning but in his heart ached knowig that he had probaly been some of the cuase for Ben drinking obviously way to much and for him crying.  
He leant forward and pressed a soft kiss on the top of Ben's lips before pulling away. His hand was still gently rubbing Ben's stoamch underneath his t-shirt. He watched Ben move the arm that was behind his head down to his stomach, he slipped it underneath his t-shirt and pressed it over the top of Callum's hand. 

'I'm sorry' Ben whispered as he looked up and meet Callum eyes with his.  
Callum's heart melted when he saw more wet tears leak out of the corners of Ben's beautiful blue eyes. 

He loved looking deep into Ben's eyes, he loved that his eyes changed colour depending on what he was feeling, from the deepest blue to neon, to a silvery grey. He could always tell if Ben was horny as his eyes would darken heavily or if he was upset they would pale. 

'Hey...' Callum whispered using his thumb of his free hand to gather the wetness that had settled on his cheek.  
'I'm so sorry Callum, I shouldn't have said what I did, I didn't mean it... I don't want you to leave me' Ben whimpered more tears rolling down his face hitting Callum's thumb that where resting against his cheek. 

'Hey sweetheart.. I'm not going to leave you,.. I am cross but I dont want to loose you either..' Callum whispered wiping up the tears pouring from Bens eyes. He couldnt stand to see Ben cry, it was heart-breaking. 

When they where arguing Ben was in his element, he had the knack of really winding people up, and saying things he didnt really mean, deep down Callum knew that, he could see in front of him that Ben really was sorry for what he had said.  
He still wanted them to sit down and discuss why Ben was so dead against him joining the police but at this moment in time, he just wanted to take care of his man.

Ben gave Callum a small smile, before he pushed his fingers into the side of his forhead trying to supress the headache he could feel forming. 

He attempted to get up again but Callum was there pushig him back down onto the sofa.  
'Stay where you are. I'll get ya some pain killers' Callum told him.  
Pulling himself up from his position on the coffee table, and heading in the direction of the kitchen, turning back to see Ben's eyes following him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters or locations used all rights go to BBC & Eastenders


End file.
